


For you, they'll pay

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Bucky sits in the hospital at Jemma's side and promises revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky waits at Jemma’s bedside for some time. He won’t wake her, he just waits. He’s patient. When she finally does begin to wake, she blinks slowly and stares at the ceiling of her hospital room.

Bucky drags the chair closer and props his forearms on the side of the bed. Her head turns at the sound. “Hey.” Jemma’s eyes are confused at his presence and she opens her mouth, but then slowly shuts it. There’s tears in her eyes and Bucky wishes he knew what she was feeling, but he can only imagine. Fear, frustration, anger are only probably a few of the things she is dealing with. “Don’t do that, it’s fine.” Bucky slides his hand into hers, something he would never have done before. Bucky wasn’t a very affectionate person, but he knew it was his job to reach out this time. “You’ll be fine. You know that.” She only nodded, but he could see the pain still in her eyes.

He tried not to look at her neck, at the wrappings there where a knife had sliced through her perfect skin. He tried not to focus on the tube providing her air that her throat could not carry to her.

“Jemma…” He started, still unsure. He’d had hours to figure out what to say, yet he hadn’t decided yet. In the end he had concluded to keep it simple and honest. “They’re still alive.” She looked at him. It wasn’t something he needed an answer to. “I…” he started, but struggled. Bucky wasn’t ready to reveal his feelings, but after everything he knew he had too. After all she had done for him she deserved that much. “I thought staying away for a while might help, but it hasn’t. I care about you and I need you to tell me it’s okay to kill them.”

She mouthed his name, her brow drawn in concern, and her head began to shake. “No, don’t tell me I don’t have to. I know that’s what your thinking. But I do have to. Someone needs to do it, and I want it to be me. I’ve killed so many damn people, and I still will, but this is going to be my choice. They don’t deserve to be taken in alive, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let them get away with this. You…you mean to much to me.” Those concerned brown eyes continued to look at him. “Don’t tell me no because you’re worried about me.” He knew she was. She’d said before that she worried about his itchy trigger finger and what it did to me. “I’m fine. My conscious is clear on this. I’m asking you, do you want them dead?”

For a moment she just stared at him, that concerned look slowly disappearing, the wrinkle in her brow smoothing. She looked away for a moment and Bucky could swear he thought he saw something harden a bit in her profile, then she turned back to him. ‘Yes’ she mouthed. Oddly enough. Her permission brought him nothing but relief. 

Bucky wanted to stay, he wanted to linger for hours or another day or so, but he couldn’t. Not with the need to kill scratching in the back of his mind. He brought her hand up and kissed it. “I want to be able to talk to you when I get back. That way you can swoon and tell me how indebted you are to me and that I’m your hero.” Bucky got the smile he had been hoping for. He stood and placed a kiss to Jemma’s cheek, then propped both hands on either side of her and leaned over her body. “I am coming back. If you want me to.”

Jemma nodded and lifted a hand to touched his cheek. Bucky wanted so much more now. Where he’d been scared before, now he just wanted to see her well, detached from all of the hospital equipment, and be able to take her into his arms and never let her go. Grabbing the hand on his cheek he turned his head and kissed her palm. Her eyes shined a bit and he squeezed her hand gently. “It’s fine. I’m going to make it fine. I swear.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky’s in a weird situation, one he’s never found himself in before. He hasn’t been in a relationship with a woman since the 40’s. Things were a lot different now, he was a lot different. 

Now he was staring at himself in the mirror trying to figure out how the hell he had gotten to where he was. He knew how, but perhaps it really hadn’t sunk in yet. 

As promised he’d come back to Jemma, his hands stained in more blood, but it didn’t bother him in the least. 

The first time Jemma had spoken to him, her voice a whisper, he hadn’t realized how much he had needed to hear her voice. The first thing he did was kiss her, out of relief more then anything. Just a brief gentle kiss, because he felt like he might break her with anything more. Jemma had smiled and let him hold her, just as he’d been wanting to do.

She had let him bring her home when she was released from the hospital. Jemma had also asked him to stay.

Part of him thought it was a bad idea, but in the end he knew he had made a decision to pursue this, and clearly so had Jemma. There was no point in fighting it. 

So there he was, t-shirt and shorts, with the bruised and battered woman he wanted curled in her bed waiting for him. With a shake of his head he exited the bathroom and flipped off the light. 

“I promise to behave myself,” he said upon exiting. She smiled and laughed softly. When he slid into the bed she immediately reached for him. It was awkward, because it felt as if they were going head first into this, and technically they were, but Bucky liked her touch, and he wanted to feel her. So he drew her close and let her position herself against his side, her cheek on his chest,, and body pressed against him.

For a time the only sound was the TV. Then she spoke, something she hadn’t been doing a lot of as instructed by her doctor.

“They’re gone?” She whispered.

That was something she oddly enough hadn’t asked, and he had decided not to bring it up until she had. “Yes. They were dead the moment I found out.”

She sighed and snuggled closer. “I didn’t want you to have-.”

“Don’t do that Jemma. Knowing they were out there was weighing on you. And I can promise you I didn’t think twice about killing them. Don’t worry about me, at least not over this. I was killing bad people even before HYDRA got their hands on me.”

For a time she was silent, than she finally whispered, “thank you.”

Jemma didn’t owe him any thanks. As much as Bucky had done this for Jemma, he had also for himself. He’d be damned if someone would get away with harming her, almost killing her. Fuck that. He was more then happy to slice their throats.

Bucky said none of that to Jemma though. “Having your body pressed against me is payment enough.” She slapped his stomach and when he looked down the smile on her lips reached her eyes. He had killed for her and brought a smile to her face. He considered that accomplishment, especially considering the pay off in the end.


End file.
